Mr Ukki
by Vicadin-Tea
Summary: “You know, if I were Mr Ukki, I wouldn’t mind even if you can’t water me for two months. As long as I can save you from a small bit of loneliness for even a few short seconds, I won’t care even if I shrivel up and die.” KakaNaru. Oneshot.


The progress between them was almost non-existent, which was strange since it was the kid who confessed to him first, so he thought he should ask the blonde over to his place over dinner at their usual spot.

When he actually did, he wondered if it was a mistake a second later, when he saw the gleam in the kid's eye, the half-masticated-ramen-spit-missiles, and the loud "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll go! I'll **definitely **go!!"

But even if he would regret it later, he didn't care.

'Because he just looks too cute now!'

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fiction piece, meant for entertainment only. But one day, this would be the real plot for the _manga_ once I buy over Naruto from Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning(s): Slight AU. OCC-ness, pathetic attempts at humor and _shounen-ai_.

Mr. Ukki

His wide blue eyes scanned the tiny room, taking in every small detail.

Then, he wrinkled his nose and remarked, "So small!"

A fist landed on his blond head swiftly.

"Don't state the obvious!" Kakashi huffed as he folded his arms and strode into his apartment. "It's supposed to be a bachelor's pad so it's supposed to be this cramped."

Naruto rubbed his head gingerly.

Pouting, he followed the older man and sank to the bed.

"Hm, fine then! …But there's nothing here. Where's the entertainment?! Snacks! Drinks! Games!"

"Tch… so troublesome…" Kakashi mumbled (looking very much like a certain someone who liked cloud-watching) and fumbled around his shelves.

Grabbing a few books and magazines, he threw them before the blonde.

"Here. Uh, drinks, huh… Well, there's only beer."

"Hm, get one for me. What's this?"

Naruto flipped the cover and grimaced at the sight of the bright orange fold-up poster enclosed in the scarecrow's favorite adult novel.

"Didn't like it?" Kakashi threw him the beer as he slumped beside the boy and put the book aside.

"Buu… _That_ is poisoning my eyes…"

"Haha, gee, it's not that bad. Junko and Take-chan's romance is really …moving."

The blonde gave a soft _'hmmm'_ and looked around again.

Kakashi watched the curious boy fondly.

Then Naruto's beautiful blue eyes met his and he slowly crept closer to him before leaning against his shoulder.

The two remained in a tranquil silence punctuated by the occasional hum the older man made when he swallowed his beer.

"Lifeless," Naruto mumbled abruptly.

"Hm?"

"Your room," the boy pointed. "It feels lifeless."

"I guess."

"It feels lifeless," he repeated again. "But it's okay."

"It is?"

"Uh huh, it's okay."

"Hm..."

"…Cause I'll be here."

The scarecrow glanced at the blonde head resting against him and smiled.

Carefully, he craned his neck and left a gentle kiss on the surprised boy's lips.

"I'm glad then."

With red whiskered cheeks, Naruto quietly sipped his beer and looked away embarrassedly.

* * *

"…?"

Silver brow rose in curiosity at the object before him.

Naruto grinned and did a short drum-roll on the pillow.

"Introducing… Mr Ukki!"

"…Huh?"

"This is Mr Ukki! Mr Ukki is a six-month old plant and is cultivated from a ten year old cactus and a six year old plant (which kind of looked like a weed) so he's a cross-breed!" The blonde went on. "Because of his tough parents, Mr Ukki is very strong and needs very minimal care to survive!"

Kakashi looked on uninterestedly.

"This …is supposed to add life to my room?"

Naruto nodded and cheerfully placed the plant on the stand behind his bed.

"Yup! See? The green helps revitalize your room instantly!" Kakashi thought the blonde sounded very much like the phony commercial re-runs on television.

"From now on, please take care of Mr Ukki okay?" Naruto chirped as he sprinkled some water on the plant and hummed a 'Disney-esque' tune.

"…Naruto."

"Hm?"

"It might die."

The blonde scowled before stalking to the older man, and plopped down on his lap vehemently.

"Don't underestimate Mr Ukki!"

The scarecrow sighed.

"See… We're on the same team now. And with our current rank, the shortest mission takes us at least two months away from the village. Who will look after the plant? It's not like Pak-kun. It can't get food on its own."

Naruto knocked his head lightly and smirked.

"Kakashi, you idiot. Plants make food on their own! It's called proton-synthesis!"

"Photosynthesis," he corrected before explaining again. "Well, without us around, Mr Ukki can't get water on his own to make food, can he? He'll die if you give it to me."

"…So you don't want it?"

"…It might wither."

"…A cat then?"

"Allergic."

"Fish?"

"…Mr Ukki would probably last longer."

"Then what? What do you want then?"

"…Just you."

The two simple words ran through his ears and slowly made their way to his brain. Then when it finally registered, Naruto bowed his head and hastily covered his face.

Kakashi held the boy worriedly.

"W-What's wrong? Why are you hiding your face? H-Hey…?"

"…Y-You're making me feel stranger than usual." Came the muffled reply.

"Eh?"

"Why? I thought I would die from happiness when you asked me to see your room. But I think I might die many times from all the things you say and do to me… I-I no longer know what to do…" The blushing blonde confessed as he finally removed his hands from his face and cupped the scarecrow's face.

Kakashi closed his eyes and savored the warm touch on his bare face.

"Hm, you make me feel that way sometimes too."

* * *

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto whispered as they lay naked against each other. "You know, if I were Mr Ukki, I wouldn't mind even if you can't water me for two months."

"…"

"As long as I can save you from a small bit of loneliness for even a few short seconds, I won't care even if I shrivel up and die."

"…Well," Kakashi murmured, after pondering on the boy's words. "If that happens, the only 'Mr Ukki' I'll keep in my lifetime is you. Let's leave it at that."

Then their lips met, and soon their limbs and bodies were entwining again.

'Because the thought of losing you will be too painful for me to go on living.'

* * *

Two days later, Mr Ukki (the cross-breed plant) formally became an official article in the scarecrow's tiny apartment.

* * *

A/N:

"And that was how Kakashi had Ukki-kun in his room." (I think)

Seriously, who gave Kakashi-sensei the plant, though?

Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point.

Another KakaNaru one-shot. (By the way, this can also be read as a continuation from _Ichiraku Ramen Ya_.)

I hope you had enjoyed reading this. (bows)

Please R&R. Don't be shy!

(On a side note, I really should get back to the other KakaNaru stories soon…(sweats))


End file.
